Just My Luck
by XxShadowfangxX
Summary: A rewrite of my story Why Me? What starts as a normal job goes down the drain real quick. All I had to do was take a group of scientist to an uncharted part of Belize to look for an important Maya temple and instead I end up getting stuck with a crazy metal alien from space. Just my luck.
Author's note: Well I finely got the urge to update Why Me? and decided to reread it...Now I have decided to redo it. While the story was alright it was not quite what I wanted after a few years since I first wrote it...opps.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers as lovely as that would be. You have been warned that my grammar and spelling are not the best. Updates are on the slow side...will try to not make it years this time. The spelling I will do my best to do right(thank you spell check!) but the grammar...well don't hold your breath. And... since I am lazy this will be the only disclaimer for the whole story

Chapter One

Beep. Beep. Bee...crack bang. The poor alarm clock did one last sad beep before it bit the dust thanks to the dagger I stabbed into it. I felt a small tingle go up my arm thanks to the electricity sparking up from it. I groaned as I let the dagger go shaking my hand to get rid of the tingling.

"Well there goes another alarm clock to bite the dust. You really need to stop sleeping with your daggers in easy reach at home little sis." I heard before all my blankets were yanked right off, I shivered at the sudden chill of the air. I blearily opened my eyes to see my second oldest brother Adam standing over me with all my blankets in his arms.

"You know I keep them there in case an intruder breaks in my apartment. You should be happy I did not throw it at you brother dearest. " I mumbled into my pillow. "Now give me back my blankets you evil jerk!"

"Now is that anyway to treat your brother who woke up at 3:00 am just to get your lazy butt out of bed. I mean I could of have slept in and then you would of missed your departure time and in turn gotten hell from Mom and Dad." he dropped my blankets on the floor to put his hand on his heart with a fake tears welling up in his blue eyes.

"I can when I was suppose to be on well earned vacation and yet somebody booked me for a three week job in the middle of the jungle." I glared pointedly at him. Giving up on trying to fall back asleep in my once warm bed I dragged myself up to stumble my way to the bathroom to get ready.

He waved off my comment "They wanted the best so they came to us and since everyone else already had jobs that only left you. Besides Mom already promised you can have a vacation when you get back and she will even give you a big bonus, it well be fun! Now go get ready I'll even drive you to the meet up point." he ruffed up my bed hair and then grabbed my luggage that I had sat out before I had went to bed. "Look I'll even load the stuff up for you. Now get to it Megan!" he shooed me the rest of the way to the bathroom.

I shuffled to the bathroom grumbling about morning people and idiot brothers. I sighed as I looked in the mirror, my long brown hair was tangled every which way possible. Wearily grabbing the hair brush I attacked my hair and after a ton of pain I managed to pull it up into a ponytail. I put on the clothes I had laid out and yanked on my boots before I headed back into my room to clip on the G18 handgun to my belt.

Walking over to the sparking alarm clock I grimace as I unplugged it getting a slight shock while doings so. "Stupid technology." I growled as I picked my dagger up from where I had dropped it on the floor and put it in a sheath in my boot. I put my throwing daggers in their holder on my belt and grabbed the other things I needed putting them in their places. Walking toward the door I gave my bedroom one last look to see if I forgot anything.

"Shit!" I quick walked over and grabbed the still sparking clock up to get rid of it and to also grab my lucky choker necklace. The necklace itself was just a simple black leather string but the lucky part was this shard of engraved strange metal. My family and I have never figured out what it was made of even after having it for 21 years.

I had found it on a family trip to Hoover Dam when I was four. We were walking back to the car I was ahead of the rest of my family because they had stopped to talk with the tour guild. They did not realize that I was not with them but I was hot and tired so I was going to sit in the shade of our car. I was right next to the car when I notice something shining in the dirt on top of hill a little ways next to the me. My four year old curiosity got the better of me and I made my way over to see what it was. It was a pretty piece of shiny metal that I poked with my finger and got a little tingle.

"That tickled!" I giggled. I picked it up and got a even stronger shock from it. There suddenly was screaming coming from behind me. When I turned around there was a burning jet coming right at me. I screamed loudly, suddenly the shard of metal in my hands glowed a bright blue and my vision went black. I woke up in a hospital with my parents and two brother crowding around my bed. They just saw the plane crash near where I was though they did not see the glowing light. To this day my family and I think the shard saved my life though we have different reasons why. My family's reason was if I stayed near the car I would of died because the jet hit it first and then skidded to where I was. They still think to this day that I just rolled down the hill I was standing on and was protected from the crash. I know different though, it was all thanks to the shard that I am alive.

That was not the only time it has saved me either. When I was seven playing in front of our house I did not see the drunk driver that was barreling toward me. There was that glowing blue light again and the car that would of hit me seemed to hit a force field spinning out of control hitting a tree instead unfortunately killing the driver. Since those two instants I now have a horrible fear of planes or any thing else that flys and a strong dislike for cars.

I put on my necklace and felt a small shock when I did so. That was the other odd thing about my necklace ever since I first touched it me and technology do not get along so well. Beside me stabbing my alarm clocks, I would randomly short circuit whatever I was touching and the electricity would travel up my arm and go to my chest. If I did not have the necklace on the electricity would be uncomfortably under my skin but as soon as I put it on it would leave it's spot in my chest and go straight into the metal shard. It was very uncomfortable but it never hurt so I have not said anything about it to anyone.

"Megan! Are you done yet? We need to get going." Adam yelled up at me from down stairs.

"Oh I'm coming!" I yelled back. I joined my brother downstairs and got pushed outside toward Adam's monster of a truck.

"Give me that." He said taking the clock and tossing in the bed of his truck. Adam turned to me with a big smile opening the passenger door and grabbing a folder that was sitting there. "In you go. I even got the file of the mission your doing to distract you while I am driving." he waved the file temptingly at me.

"Thanks." I drawled out as I grabbed the folder from him jumping into his truck. "Let's just get this ride over with." I sighed as I pulled the seatbelt as tight as it would go.

"That's a girl!" Adam slammed my door shut. Quickly going to his side he jumped in and started the truck up. "Ready to go there Megan?"

"No, but let's go head and get going. Just know if we crash and I die I will haunt you for the rest of your life." I warned with a glare.

Adam just laughed "You say that every time you get in a car, Megs. I think you need a new threat."

Since I did not have a good comeback I gave him one last glare before turning my attention to the file. I felt the truck start to move so I quickly opened the file to distract myself. It turns out that I am to go with a group of scientist to an uncharted part of the Belize jungle to look for an important Maya temple. They had in the past year deciphered a text relating to the temple and it gave a round about direction of where it is located but they are not positive where the exact location is. They finally got the ok from the Belize government to do a three week expedition to look for it and that is where my family comes in.

To the public Isis's Travels is just a family ran travel agency but to the people who know who they are look for we are the Isis's Travels Mercenaries. We are usually hired out to find missing people, be a guild in tough extremes, find or recover lost items and very rarely we will also act as a bodyguard. We are the best at what we do, it helps that mom was a former spy and dad a former marine and trained us on everything that they know.

I frowned as I looked over the file one more time getting a bad feeling as I noticed the date I am to be there "Hey Adam, it says I am supposed to be there tomorrow but it will take a boat at least a couple of days."

"Oh don't worry there little sis I got it all taken care of." Adam gave me a evil smirk as we pulled in to the Eglin Base. I froze as I realized why we would be here and I must of blacked out there for a little bit because Adam had gone through security, the truck was parked, turned off and was snapping his fingers in front of my face with that grin still on his face.

I snapped out of it giving him a death glare. "You know there is no way in hell am I getting on a plane."

"I swear to you are not going by plane, I just had to drop something off for a good friend of mine that could not wait. See look I have right here." he held up a small silver metal box. "Now come on I want you to meet him, I have told him a lot about you. After that I am taking you to the meet up point for you to head down there and I had already told them when you will arrive so we are good on that front!"

I calmed down after hearing that I am not going to be on a plane and the clients were expecting me at a later date. I recalled what else he said as I got out of the truck. "Has it been good or bad?" I teased as I slammed the door close.

"Just the truth." he gave me a big grin.

"So both." I snorted with a shake of my head. I followed him around the building that we parked in front of to a open field with a silver sport looking car was sitting at. The door of the car opened and out stepped a dark skin man.

"So you are the famous little sister that I have heard so much about huh? Nice to finally get to meet you, Sergeant Robert Epps but you can call me Epps" he held at his hand.

I reached out and gave his hand a firm shake "Nice to meet you Epps. As I am sure that you know thanks to the idiot that my name is Megan Isis."

"Man, this is a sweet ride you got here Epps. A Pontiac Solstice right?" Adam asked as he walked around the car. Epps flinched every so slight as Adam opened the door sat down in the driver's seat putting his hands on the wheel.

"Cool right, but unfortunate it is not mine it is a company vehicle." Epps stated as he walked over to the car.

"And that translates to get the hell out of the car." I smile sweetly at my brother.

Adam stuck his tongue out at me before sighing getting out of the car. "Shame that is not yours. I would ask if I could take it for a little test drive." He sadly patted the side of the car. I frowned when I thought I saw it jump a little when he did that.

"Sorry man but you know how it is." Epps clapped Adam on the shoulder slowly moving away from the car.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Adam said giving the silver car one last longing look.

"While it was finally nice to meet you Epps but we really need to go. When I get back we can all meet up to have lunch and tell embarrassing stories about Adam." I gave my brother a smirk when I heard him groan. "So Adam go ahead and give him what you need to and lets go back to your death trap."

"What are you talking about Adam does not have anything to give me? We got about another ten minutes before the helicopter comes so we still have sometime so don't worry." Epps said as Adam slapped his hand his face.

"Why in the world did you have to say that! You ruined my plan." Adam moaned.

I froze at the word helicopter but snapped out of it as I noticed that Adam was slowly getting closer to me. "You!" I pointed at him. "You lied! You said that I was not going by plane." I growled.

"Now, now there sis I did not lie. I said that you where not flying by plane I did not say anything about a helicopter." Adam slowly started to come closer to me. I started to back away when I saw The Look that my family gets when they try to get me to do something that I don't want to do so when Adam charged me I turned around and high tailed it away as fast as I could. I made it a few feet before I was tackled to the ground. All the air in my lungs went out and before I could get my breath back I felt something jab in my neck. Adam quickly got off of me and backed away quickly.

I slowly got up and turned around and gave him a death glare. "You did not just drug me...again! I though we have talked about this!"

"Yes but it is the fastest way to get you down there." Adam tried to calm me down. He held his hands up in self defense but he was still holding on to the needle in one hand. I turned my glare to it and Adam hastily tucked it back into the box that he said he was giving to Epps and put it in his back pocket.

"I will not go on that flying death trap!" I slurred out swaying as the drug was taking a effect. I looked past my brother taking in Epps shocked face and turned back to my brother as my vision was going black. "I will get you back!" I promised as I passed out.

* * *

I watched as Adam caught his sister before she hit the ground. "Is she ok?" I asked complete confused as to what the hell was going on.

"Oh don't worry we have to do this every time we have to fly anywhere. She is deathly afraid of flying and will not set one foot on anything that flys." Adam said as he walked toward me carrying Megan in his arms. "Do you mind if I can put her in your car till the helicopter get here? She might not look it but she is heavy." A look of pure horror crossed his face. "Please don't tell her I said that! She will kill me!"

I laughed at my friend panicking face. "It can't be that bad can it? I mean it does not look like she could hurt a fly."

"You remember that one day I ate lunch with you and I had a black eye, broke nose, black and blue all over?"

"Yeah you looked awful that day why bri... Oh." I stared at the peaceful sleeping woman. "You are complete screwed."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there buddy." he grimaced.

"Your welcome." I told him with a big grin. I felt the car door hit me lightly on the back reminding me of Adams request. "I think it should be fine for a few minutes." I said as I pretended to open the door so that he could put Megan in the alien disguised car. He gentle put her in before he turned around rubbing his hands together with a big grin on his face.

"Oh no, I know that look and it means you want me to do something so you don't have to." I backed away.

"No worries! I just want you to help me bring Megan's stuff to where the helicopter is going to land." he draped his arm over my shoulders dragging me with him to where he parked his truck.

"You know you are lucky that I consider you to be a real good friend for doing this for you on my day off, right?" I asked with a resigned sigh.

Adam laughed "Of course and that is why I'm going to treat you what every you want for lunch."

About thirty minutes later we had both Megan and her stuff loaded into the helicopter and strapped in. "When you land wait until you have everything out before you inject this into her and then run away as fast as can." Adam warned the pilot handing him a silver box.

"Yes sir." the pilot gave us a salute and we backed up as the helicopter's blades started up. We watched as it flew off and Adam clapped me on the shoulder.

"Thanks again for getting me a helicopter on such short notice. I'm sure it was not easy getting the army higher ups to agree to this."

"That part was actual the easy part it seems that one of them owned your dad a couple of favors." The hard part was getting the Autobots to stop arguing about who was going to come with him to see who was the mysterious good buddy that he always talked about.

"Well thanks anyways. You want to have lunch at the usual place and time?" Adam asked as we walked back to his truck.

"Sounds good I have a few things to take care of anyways before I can leave." I watched as he pulled out giving wave good bye.

Once I had gotten the all clear from the gates of him leaving the base I heard a whirl of mechanical sounds coming from behind me. I turned around and watched as the car turned into a fifteen foot robot. The last thing that came in place was a visor that lit up a bright blue. He looked briefly in the direction that the helicopter had flown in before he turned back to look at me. "Well that was interesting. I take it that you also did not know your friend was going to do that either?" with a hint of disprove in his voice.

"Not a clue Jazz but I guess it should not surprise me. It is a known fact that you will never know what the Isis family will do next." Knowing Adam for years has defiantly proved that.

Jazz chuckled. "Seems like an interesting family. The little lady was what interested me the most though. There is something very unusual about her."

"Was something the matter?" I asked worried for Adam's sister.

Jazz got a thoughtful look on his face before he answered. "She has a very high and unusual amount of electricity in her body mostly located in her chest and arms. There was also a strange energy that was located around her neck."

"Any ideals what it could be?"

He shook his head. "No. When is the little lady supposed to be coming back?"

"I don't know. Adam did not ask for a ride coming back just said she would take a boat. I now know why." I replied drily think about how much trouble Adam will be in once his sister is back.

"That is another thing what has the little lady so scared of flying. I know some of you humans have that fear but she seemed to be a very extreme case and seemed more scared of the machine itself other then the actually flying part."

I snapped my fingers as I remembered something. "You know I think I do know what caused her fear and your right it is more to do with the vehicle then the flying. I just did not know that it is so bad. Adam told me that a jet had crashed and it was a miracle that it did not hit her. It was when she was only four their family was visiting the Hoover Dam..." I trailed off I looked sharply at Jazz. "You don't think that...?"

Jazz's visor went dark as he droops his shoulder. "Slag it. Tell me I did not let someone that might be tainted with All Spark energy go off unprotected."

"Don't forget to add that Ratchet is going to probable offline you for letting her go drugged and her having a unusual high electricity in her body." I patted as far up as I could reach on Jazz's leg with sympathy for the poor mech but better him then me.

Jazz shuddered before his visor came back online he let air rush out in a sigh as he chanced back down to his alt mode. He opened the door for me his voice coming out of the dashboard. "Come on and lets go tell Boss Bot what happened and see what he wants us to do."

I sigh as I got in and Jazz raced forward. "This day just got a lot longer didn't it?"

End of chapter one

There was not a lot that has changed in this chapter but just enough for it to flow a little better. Hope you enjoy the rewrite!


End file.
